Shattered Glass 2: Scattered Ash
by LivForAPurpose
Summary: This story picks up right after the last chapter of Shattered Glass. The Davenports try to put their lives back together after the horrible events of the last story. With Dr. Gao, dead, a new threat arises for our favorite Lab Rats. And new friendships develop when the Lab Rats are joined by old acquaintances to battle a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 31 of Shattered Glass

Bree's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of a door slamming shut. Who could it be? The footsteps I hear are loud and heavy. They sound labored. When I hear a loud groan, I decide to get up and check it out. I slept in Tasha's sewing room last night instead of my capsule. I couldn't go to sleep with Chase's empty capsule right there beside mine. It felt like it was taunting me. Mocking me.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I look around the room. There are wet footprints on the floor going from the door to the couch. On the couch is a pile of...something. I take a closer look and see that it is a mass of wet fabric and hair. I gasp. Is it dead?

I hear another groan. No, it isn't dead. Not yet anyway. I take a hesitant step toward the heap, er, person. Who is it? I push the wet hair from the face of, as it turns out, one of the _two_ people sitting here on my couch. Another gasp. I almost scream.

But instead, I find myself crying and nearly strangling this 'stranger' in my living room. It's Mr. Davenport. He is alive! Which means, do I dare to hope that maybe...

 _Yes!_ The other body is Chase. Now I'm near hysterical. No one can blame me for it. I thought they were dead! But here they are; alive!

Suddenly, I realize that they are both shivering and soaking wet. They may be alive but they won't stay that way if I keep carrying on like this instead of getting them warm and dry!

I run up the stairs and wake Tasha. I can see tear streaks on her face. She must have cried herself to sleep last night. I did too. But she will be so happy when she sees them alive! At first, she won't get up, but I tell her that Mr. Davenport survived and is here _in our living room_ and that he and Chase need our help. She looks at me as if I'm crazy, but I insist that it is true.

She won't believe me, so I drag her down the stairs and into the living room. She squints and rubs her eyes to make sure they aren't playing a trick on her. But once she realizes that they are really here and they are really alive, she springs into action. She runs to the kitchen and starts running the water. Then she turns to me and yells, "Wake your brothers!"

It takes me a moment to comprehend what she is saying but soon I am running at top speed through the house first to Leo's room and then down to the lab to get Adam. Soon they are both upstairs and complaining about being woken up so early in the morning. I roll my eyes and grab their wrists, pulling them toward the couch and the two people lying there. Adam rubs his eyes and Leo squints. "Am I dreaming? Leo asks.

I shake my head. "No, and I need help getting them upstairs so that they can get warm and dry."

Adam nods slightly and picks them both up, one in each arm. He carries Mr. Davenport to the room he and Tasha share and Chase to one of the spare bedrooms. Leo goes into the lab and gets clothes for Chase. Leo helps me with Chase and soon he is dressed in warm, dry clothes, covered with a heating blanket. Adam rushes into the room to tell us that Mr. Davenport is waking up. I feel torn. I want to see my father, but I don't want to leave Chase. I don't want him to wake up alone. Leo senses my discomfort and says, "Go. I'll stay with Chase until you get back."

He smiles. "Thank you," I say.

I walk into the master bedroom where Mr. Davenport is lying on the bed with Tasha sitting next to him. She is holding a wet rag to his forehead. When I walk in she looks up at me with concern on her face. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I don't know. He just isn't heating up as quickly as he should be," she replies, her worry evident through her voice.

"I'm fine! I've been through worse before this and I'll get through this one too. Just as long as my beautiful face is preserved, everything will be fine." says a voice from underneath the mountain of blankets.

I smile. "You're awake!" I exclaim, running to him and hugging him.

He looks at me and smiles. Then he frowns as if trying to remember something. "Bree, where is Chase? Is he okay? Did he survive the explosion?" he asks.

Tasha and I both look stunned. "You don't remember what happened?" she asks.

His eyes widen with a look that I'm certain is fear. "You mean he didn't make it?" he asks.

I reply, "No! No, Chase is alright. He is sleeping in another room across the hall. Tasha only meant that you don't seem to remember how you got here or how you and Chase escaped the explosion."

Relief floods his face and I realize that even though he can be selfish and egotistical sometimes, he really does love his kids; every one of them. His brows furrow and he speaks again, this time with confusion written on his face. "you mean you didn't rescue us? You and Adam didn't somehow help us escape?" he asks.

Adam and I shake our heads. "You don't remember anything?" Adam asks.

Before he can reply, I hear Leo's voice echoing through the hall. "Bree! Bree, come quick!"

"What is it?" I yell back, not wanting to leave my dad just yet.

He answers, "It's Chase! Hurry!"

I run.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree's P.O.V.

I rush into Chase's temporary bedroom and find Leo sitting there in a chair beside the bed. When he notices that I'm there, he stands up and walks over to me. "Bree, he's awake. Come see!" he exclaims in a hushed tone.

I walk over to Chase and see that although his eyes are not open, he does seem to be moving around a lot. "Chase, are you awake? Hey, it's Bree. How are you feeling?" I ask.

He moans and opens his eyes. "Bree, I'm trying to rest. Can't you be a bit quieter?" he complains.

But instead of listening to him, I tackle him with a hug. "You're okay! " I exclaim, not caring if the whole house can hear me.

He groans again and pats my back before pushing me off. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" he asks.

I look over to Leo who is standing near the door and give him a questioning look. He just shrugs so I turn my attention back to Chase. "Don't you remember? You were in Dr. Gao's undersea lab with Mr. Davenport and there was an explosion. I have no idea how you guys made it out. But, somehow, you're here and, other than a mild case of hypothermia, you and Mr. Davenport are just fine." I explain.

"I know that. I remember what happened. Right before the explosion, I saw a shadow move. I told Mr. Davenport, but before we could do or say anything else, there was a loud bang. I remember that suddenly there was a hole in our cell and water was filling in fast. I was sure we were going to die. Mr. Davenport and I started trying to plug the hole, but the water was coming in too fast and we couldn't stop it. The hole got even bigger and then a black figure swam through the hole. His face was covered so I couldn't tell who it was, but I'm pretty sure it was a man. He handed us oxygen masks and swam out, gesturing for us to follow him. It was hard to see because there was so much chaos all around us, but we managed to get to the surface." he explains.

"Do you think it was one of Gao's workers? Could someone have turned to our side?" I ask.

"it's possible I suppose. Although considering most of his goons are androids, it's not likely. Most of them don't have emotions or feelings. I honestly have no idea who it could be. It wasn't one of the students?" he replies.

"No, I don't think it could be. All of the students were at their assigned stations during the explosion. But it doesn't matter. What's important is that both you and Mr. Davenport are alive and going to be just fine." I say with a big smile.

Chase smiles too and for the first time I look at him and remember everything that happened. Everything that I had been trying to forget for so many weeks. Looking at him, it's all coming back. It's like a flood. Or, more accurately, a hurricane. I stand up and walk to Leo. Both boys notice the discomfort on my face and Leo asks me what is wrong. I can't talk to him right now. I have to think.

I run into the lab as fast as my superspeed will take me. But before I know it, Leo is there too. He sits beside me at the lab table but doesn't speak. After a few minutes, I break the silence. "Do you think he'll hate me?" I ask, keeping my eyes on my feet.

Through the corner of my eye, I can see Leo turn to face me. "What? Chase? Hate you? I honestly don't think that is possible. Come on, Bree; you know that." he replies softly.

"But what if he does? I mean, it's been awhile since we've seen each other. We still haven't gotten a chance to talk about everything. I'm the reason he is hurt. I'm the reason he was almost killed. It would make perfect sense for him to hate me." I reply.

"I could never hate you." A low, hoarse voice says from the elevator.

I look up and see Chase there leaning against the wall for support. He must still be pretty weak. Slowly, he walks to where I am sitting at the table and sits down beside me. Leo looks at me, then at Chase. He gives me a weird look and goes upstairs. After a moment of staring at the elevator, Chase turned to face me and said, "Bree, I don't blame you for what happened. I knew what could happen and I understood the risk. But I did it anyway. I did it because I love you. And that will never change."

I don't reply for awhile. I sit quietly and stare at my feet. When I finally speak, my voice sounds so small and weak. "So, what do we do now?" I ask.

He smiles at me. "We go on and we face whatever challenges come at us together."

I nod. "Okay," I reply.

"Are you okay?" he asks, noticing my solemn attitude.

I shake my head quickly."I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache. Nothing to worry about." I reply.

He smiles. "Okay. Because I didn't save you just for you to go and get hurt on your own right afterward." he teases.

I punch his arm and he gasps in mock pain. Then we laugh.

Maybe, just maybe, it will be okay. Maybe we will make it through this after all. Now that Mr. Davenport and Chase are safe, all I have to worry about is this headache that won't go away!


	3. Chapter 3

3 Months Later...

Bree's P.O.V.

Things have been different since Chase and Mr. Davenport got back. We had a welcome home party and it was fun. We had lots of cake and ice cream. Everyone was really happy. Chase and I were fine for awhile. For about a week life went on as if nothing had ever happened. But it had. And I know everyone was trying really hard to make everything seem normal, but I knew the truth. Nothing would ever be normal again. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't undo what has already been done. And no matter how many cakes Tasha bakes, or how many inventions Mr. Davenport invents, or how many presents Adam and Leo give me, or how many sad looks Douglas gives me, nothing can fix this.

I just can't get over this. It's like there is this thing building up inside of me. This anger that I can't seem to let go of.

After a week or so, I began to notice how many things Chase does that annoy me. I recognized why I had been distancing myself from him when we were younger. He is really annoying! Chase tried to comfort me, to talk to me, but I didn't listen. I wanted nothing to do with him. He always says the wrong thing at the wrong time. He never stops talking! Especially when he is thinking he is better than everyone else. Which is basically all the time. I don't want to be around his arrogance anymore. He is so selfish I can hardly stand to be near him at dinner. Not that

Not that I can really eat dinner anymore. I've been sick all week. I think it's the flu. I've been feeling so blah. Like I have no energy. And I can hardly keep a meal down. I really hate being sick. Besides that, Chase is trying to nurse me and that is really annoying too because all I want is for him to leave me alone!

Adam and Leo have gone back to the Academy now and have been given new stations. Adam is in Australia now heading up a team to protect the Great Barrier Reef. Leo is in Florida with Logan and Taylor trying to get the people there ready for a big hurricane. Douglas is at the Academy giving out assignments to the teams and trying to keep Perry in line. So now it's just me, Chase, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport. Chase and I are to leave for our new assignment in about a month. Mr. Davenport says he thinks that is enough time for us to rest and recuperate after the events of last winter.

But I'm beginning to doubt whether I can work with Chase again. It's like I just can't seem to be around him anymore. I've been avoiding him for two months and recently, he has started to catch on and leave me alone. So even if I wanted to talk to him, he probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore.

Now it's Monday morning and Mr. Davenport has already left to go to the island. When I come out of the bathroom, I can hear Tasha in the kitchen making breakfast and Chase is nowhere to be found. Which is fine with me. Tasha sees me enter the living room and says good morning. I reply the same to her and plant myself in front of the television. I hear Tasha say something, but I'm not paying attention so I don't hear her. But since she doesn't repeat herself, I figure it must not be too important and return my focus to my T.V. show.

Soon, I hear the front door open and Chase walks in. He goes straight to the kitchen, not even glancing my way. He hands a bag full of, I'm assuming, groceries to Tasha and she thanks him. Then he comes into the living area and sits down beside me on the couch. I ignore him. I don't want to speak to him. Not today.

"Bree? Bree, we need to talk," he says, touching my arm to get my attention.

I reply without turning to face him. "What about?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"Bree, you know what this is about. Do you really want Tasha to hear us discuss this?" he asks, the last part whispering.

"I don't want to talk to you. About that or about anything else." I say, trying to make my voice sound braver than I am.

"I don't care. We have to talk about this. I don't want you to shut me out for the rest of our lives." he pleads.

"I have nothing to discuss with you. We have no business together so please either sit there quietly or leave so I can finish my show." I say, trying not to let my voice crack with emotion.

"No," he says in such a tone that it makes me jump and look at him, "No, I will not take your silence any longer. You will come upstairs with me and we will talk about this like adults. Come on. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

He takes hold of my arm and pulls me up off the couch. I gasp because he isn't usually this direct. And he has never been like this with me. He holds my arm the whole trip upstairs to Tasha's sewing room and releases me only once we are inside and he has closed the door behind us.

I sit down on the couch there and he leans against the door. I glare at him. "Why are you being like this? Is it because of what happened? Do you think that because you once had such control over me that you can treat me like this now?" I scream at him.

I know deep in my heart that none of that is true, but the words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. For a moment, I see so much hurt on his face that I just want to hug him and take it all back. But then it turns to anger and I know he is going to yell. "Is that what you think? Do you think that I hate you that much? Do you think I would have done what I did for you if all I wanted was to control you? Don't you know me better than that?" he exclaims.

"I don't know, Chase! I don't know anything anymore! I wish you hadn't done it! I wish you would have just let me die! I'm not worth saving, Chase! You should've just let me die." I say, my voice shaking.

His face softens and he sits beside me. He touches my chin and makes me look him in the eye. "Bree, you are worth everything and more. How could you think that you aren't worth every tear, every drop of sweat, every drop of blood? Without you, I don't know what I would do. I'm not sorry that I did what I did to save you." he says in a voice so soft I can barely hear it.

"No, Chase, you made it worse. If Troy had killed me, that would have been the end of it. I would have been over. But now I have to live with this, this mistake for the rest of my life! I can never get away from this! It will always haunt me."

He looks confused. He doesn't understand. "What are you talking about? Nothing actually happened to you. You were fine."

I scoff. "Are you kidding?! You did this! You took away my first kiss and you took away everything that I ever wanted, everything I dreampt about. I told you about the dreams I had and you just crushed them anyway!"

"Bree, you know that's not true. You know I did everything I could to protect you," he says, still calm.

"No! You might have kept me alive physically, but you killed me inside! And I will never be the same again because of it. You ruined everything!" I shout.

"You know there was no other way!" he replies, his voice raising.

"We could have found another way! We could have bought more time! We could have tried to fight! Instead, you just gave up. Or maybe that's what you wanted anyway. Maybe Gao was just a perfect opportunity for you to come and-"

"You know that's not true! How could you even say those things?!" he shouts, beginning to get angry.

"Because that is what happened, Chase! Why do you think I've been avoiding you for so long? Why do you think I haven't wanted to be near you? It's because you hurt me, Chase! You hurt me and I don't know if I can forgive you for that." I shout.

Now he's angry. His face is red and I can tell he is about to explode. Actually, I can't really tell whether Spike is here yet or not. But regardless, I know I'm in trouble. I went too far. But there is no turning back now.

He stands up and grabs my wrists, pulling me up with him. Suddenly, I'm against the wall and Chase is standing there in front of me. But I'm not scared. I know he would never actually hurt me no matter what I do to him.

"You think you're the only one who lost something that day? Did you ever think that maybe I lost something too? I gave you my everything too. And I didn't have to. I did it so you could be safe. I did it so that you could live! But you don't care about that. All you care about is yourself! You think you were hurt then? You actually think I hurt you? You have no idea what it means to be hurt! Don't you ever say that to me again!" he shouts.

And even though I know it's a bad idea, I speak up. "Why not? Aren't you the one who is always going on about how important telling the truth is? So why shouldn't I say those things? It's the truth, Chase. In fact, why don't I just tell the whole world! Would you like that, Chase? I wonder if people would choose my side or yours? Would they call you a hero or a common rapist?"

That was it. I went too far and I know it. Why can't I just shut up?

He looks at me for a moment, just glares at me. And if looks could kill, I'd be so dead. Then he presses me against the wall to tight I can hardly breathe. I cough a bit. Tears are running down my cheeks and falling onto my shirt. Then he whispers in my ear, and it's scarier than when he was yelling. "You have no idea what pain feels like, Bree. You honestly have no idea."

He holds me even tighter to the wall and my ribs feel like they are being crushed. I take a chance and look up at him. He raises his arm and for a moment, I think he might hit me. But then he punches the wall above my head and releases me from his grip. I slide down the wall and sit on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest.

"Chase, I'm sorr-" I begin.

He cuts me off, walking over to the door and opening it abruptly. "Save it. I don't want to hear it from you," he says, his voice sharp and harsh.

He slams the door behind him and I can hear him stomping down the stairs. The front door slams and I know he is gone. So I cry. I sob and cry until I'm too tired to cry anymore.

He is right. I was wrong. And I'm so sorry. But now, I might not get to tell him because he may never speak to me again. So I cry.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about two hours since Chase left. Tasha found me crying in her sewing room and brought me downstairs to the living room. I explained everything to her. She made us both hot chocolate and we talked for awhile. Now we are sitting on the couch talking about some silly new T.V. show. I know she is just trying to distract me from... Everything. But for now, I am more than happy to let her tell silly stories and pretend that everything is just fine. I wish I could pretend that too.

Soon, the front door opens abruptly and Chase rushes in and sits down beside me on the couch. He takes my hands in his and looks me over with a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you earlier?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, Chase, I'm fine. I just-" I begin.

But as soon as I answer, his face hardens and he stands up. He walks away with the same frustration and hurt attitude he came in with. I follow him and grab his arm to stop his retreat. "Chase, please!" I plead.

He turns to look at me for a moment. "No, Bree, I can't talk to you right now. I am still too angry with you. Please leave me alone."

"Chase, you have to listen to me! I'm sorry!" I tell him, my tears returning.

"I don't believe you. You said things today, Bree, things that a simple 'sorry' can't fix." he replies, his tone cool and calculated.

"Please, you have to believe me! I am sorry! I am so, so sorry and I would do anything to be able to take back what I said. It wasn't true and it wasn't fair. I'm sorry." I plead.

"I'm sorry too, Bree, but I just can't do this right now." he says in a quiet voice.

"No, Chase, I would do anything for you to forgive me. Please."

He turns and looks at me again, this time with a thoughtful look on his face. "Anything?" he asks.

I nod and reply, "Anything! Anything at all! Yes, I would do anything for you to forgive me."

He takes my arm and says, "Come with me."

He leads me up the stairs back to Tasha's sewing room. Now, this seems a bit familiar... But I don't say anything. I don't want to ruin my chance of getting back into his good graces.

When we get there, he closes the door and sits down on the couch. He gestures for me to sit beside him. I walk over and sit down. I am nervous, but not afraid. He looks me in the eye and my eyes drop. I'm ashamed of what I said and the pain it has caused. He touches my chin and brings my head up to look at him again. "Bree, do you trust me?" he asks suddenly, breaking the silence.

I'm so surprised at the question that I stutter, "Wh-what?"

He sighs, exasperated. "Do you trust me? Would you be able to put your life in my hands? Can you trust me to always know best for our team and to always be there to save you when you are in trouble?"

"I trust you, Chase. But you can't possibly always save me from everything." I reply quietly, almost hoping he doesn't hear me.

"Then, do you trust my heart? Do you know that I will always do whatever it takes to keep you, and the rest of our team, safe?" he says after a moment.

"I've always trusted you. Even when you were so angry, I knew you would never hurt me. I knew you would never do anything to harm me, even as angry as you were. You have to believe me, Chase. I should never have said those things. They weren't true. They were complete lies and I'm sorry I ever even thought them."

"Then how can I know what you are saying is true now? If you can lie so well?" he asks, a bitter tone in his voice.

"I don't know how to make you believe me. Make me do anything you want to prove it. I will do anything." I say, my voice unwavering.

He looks at me for a moment. I don't know what he is planning, but whatever it is, I will do it. Then he shakes his head. "No, Bree."

He scoots away from me and pulls his shirt over his head. I try not to seem surprised, but I'm sure my face shows it clearly. He looks at me then. His eyes are deep and dark, but they don't frighten me. They look sad and hurt, not angry. He takes a deep breath and speaks in a low, quiet voice. "Do you want to know what happened? Do you want to see what happened after you left the lair?"

I don't answer. I don't know my answer. I just sit there. So he chooses for me. He turns around, showing his back to me, and I gasp. "Chase! How did this happen? Did Gao do this to you?" I ask, turning him around to face me again.

We get scars and wounds from missions all the time, but this is different. His back is lined with scars stretching the entire length of his back and reaching onto his shoulders and chest. The scars, I realize, are mostly from burns. The lines are thin and long; like wires.


	6. Chapter 6

He nods. "They wanted you, Bree. They told me that I could be released as soon as I called out your name and traded my place for yours. If I refused, they would strap me to a table covered in electric wires."

"But you never did. You never gave me up. Oh, Chase! I'm so sorry! How could I say those things to you when you have done so much for me? See, those scars were supposed to be mine. They were meant for me. How could you hide them from me? How did I not notice? Do they hurt now? Chase..." I breathe.

"Not so much anymore. Mr. Davenport made a cream to help with the pain and the healing. I didn't want you to feel bad about what happened. I didn't want you to know everything I went through during those weeks. So I hid them from you." he says.

But there are so many! My tears are falling fast now and I feel so horrible! How could I do this to him? How did I not appreciate all he did for me? I reach out and touch his shoulder lightly, but draw back my hand quickly. "I'm so sorry," I tell him genuinely.

"What's done is done. It is finished now. Now we can go on with the future." he says, his voice holding a happier tone.

Which reminds me... "Chase, I have to tell you something. There is a reason I have been acting so horrible to you lately, and especially this morning. I was scared. I meant to tell you earlier, but we were fighting and the timing just wasn't right. I just found today anyway and, I've only told Tasha so far so I thought you need to know. But, Chase, I don't know how it happened; I'm pregnant."

"What? But that's impossible!" He exclaims.

"I know, but it's true. I don't know how it happened, but somehow it did." I reply, trying to remain calm.

"Bree, are you sure? I mean, sure you have been feeling a bit down lately and you haven't wanted to eat dinner with us. I just figured you didn't like Tasha's cooking. And you _have_ been moody and emotional, but that's no reason to think that..." his eyes widen a bit, but he shakes his head quickly.

"It's just not possible." He mutters, then turns to look at me again. "You didn't base that off of some cheap test thingy, did you? Those are quite unreliable," he argues.

I almost laugh. "I took five tests and they were all positive. Besides, Chase, I know that I am pregnant. I just know. You can scan me yourself if you still don't believe me." I reply.

He sighs and places his pointer finger on his temple. His expression turns from nonchalant to very worried almost instantaneously. Then he sits down beside me again. He looks like he is in shock. "Chase, are you okay?" I ask slowly.

He jumps and looks at me with the funniest expression. "I-I-I" he stumbles.

Then his confusion turns to concern and he grabs my arms and his eyes rest on my stomach. "I didn't hurt the b-baby earlier when I was angry and pushed you did I? I'm so sorry, Bree! I never meant to hurt you! I should never have let my anger come out toward you like that. I could never forgive myself if you were hurt. Or, now, the b-baby. I didn't hurt you did I? Or it?" he asks so seriously I think he might cry.

I rub his arms comfortingly. "No, of course not. I know you would never hurt me. You didn't hurt anyone."

"Bree, how did this happen? I mean, nothing happened. So How?" he asks, seemingly soothed.

I sigh. "I don't know, Chase. I have no idea."

"Do you think, I mean, is there a possibility that it could be-" he begins.

"Don't even ask that question!" I chastise him harshly, "You would know. You know that."

"Sorry. I don't know anything anymore. Everything is crazy right now. I feel like I might go insane." he apologizes.

"Me too. I don't know how I didn't notice before." I reply, rubbing my stomach.

"I know! You are over 3 months along. You would think you would have noticed before this."

"Maybe I did notice. Maybe I was just trying to deny that this could be a possibility. But then Tasha noticed how I have been acting and everything and she gave me the tests. It still doesn't feel real. Who would have thought that only four months ago I was picking out baby names for Tasha's baby and now I have to pick out names of my own!" I say in a lighthearted voice, though my heart feels quite heavy.

Chase looks surprised. "So, you mean you plan to keep it, the b-baby?" he asks.

I give him a questioning look. "Well, I'm not going to just go and kill our child! Besides that, who knows what could happen. Who knows what affect our bionics could have on the baby and the pregnancy. I'm not going to risk it. So, for now, this is the plan. Who knows what will happen when the time comes. I might end up giving it up for adoption. Hopefully, the family won't be as crazy as ours. But it turned out pretty good for you."

He nods and takes a deep breath. "So, what do we do now?" he asks.

"I think we have to tell everybody," I reply, cringing at the thought.

"Right now?" he asks.

"Well, not over the phone. Maybe we can have a family dinner?"

"This isn't going to go over well. Especially with Adam and Mr. Davenport," he says grimly.

"I know. But it has to be done sooner or later." I reply with the same tone.

"Well, let's go and face the family." he says, opening the door.

I nod and walk out after him. I frown. This will not be good.


End file.
